


Goodbye Summer

by orphan_account



Series: seasons [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Day6 - Freeform, Day6 x OC, Eaj, Eaj Park, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Jae Park - Freeform, Jae x OC - Freeform, Kang Younghyun - Freeform, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil are Siblings, Kim Wonpil - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Original Character(s), Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Shin Ryujin - Freeform, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Waiting, han jisung - Freeform, jaesix, park sungjin - Freeform, yoon dowoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natsumi and her cousins were always sent to a province every Summer to spend their vacation with their grandparents. But she doesn't find it fun nor interesting because she doesn't feel that she's loved by the old lovers, so she always locks up in their room or goes somewhere peaceful all by herself.It was Summer last 2019 when she met Jae, who made her vacation memorable and made her feel loved than before.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816564
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! so i changed every characters' birth years here so it'll fit on the setting of the story (except Ryujin and Jisung's). and also expect errors since i don't have enough time to check before posting, but i'll edit it if i have time. and i almost forgot!! i might put song recommendations every update that (kinda) fits with each chapter. i hope y'all will like it hehe thanky so much ♡
> 
> ps. i think "Hi Hello" by Day6 fits Goodbye Summer so i guess it'll be the theme (?) song of the story hahaha ♡

_ August 3, 2019\. Two_ _months after their vacation._

_**"I guess we'll see each other again next summer."** _

_Jae still smiled even though he was trying to hold back his tears._

_**"I can't wait for that season to come."** _

_It was a beautiful afternoon when Natsumi and Jae met at the seashore, talking while watching the sun slowly go down. The sea breeze was calming, and the birds were chirping so beautifully that it made a piece of soothing calm music._

_**"That'll be next year, chicken,"** She chuckled. **"But time flies so fast that sometimes we don't notice that the day we've been waiting has come."**_

_**"But for the person who's waiting, it feels like years.."** _

_She looked down. **"So.. are you going to wait for me to come back–"**_

_**"Of course, I'll wait. Even if it'll take years, I will wait for you, Natsumi."** _


	2. Smile

_June 2019._

Natsumi sleepily hopped inside the van after she put her luggage at the back part of the vehicle. It was 3 am in the morning, and they already need to start traveling that early for them to arrive at their grandparents' house by lunch.

 **"Natsu, are you ready?"** Her dad asked after starting the engine. **"Tell your cousins we're on way to their houses."**

**"Alright."**

She pulled out her phone from her small backpack and dialed each number of her cousins every after call. She put her earphones on and slept, then woke up at 7 am when they went drive-thru at McDonald's.

 **"Natsu, do you want some?"** Her cousin Dowoon asked from the back seat, showing her a pack of her favorite sweets– assorted gummies.

 **"Of course,"** She gets the snack after taking a sip on her bittersweet iced coffee. **"Do you guys want to blast some rock songs here?"**

Everyone cheered, so her father turned the Bluetooth on and she connected her phone to it. They all have the same taste of music– they do not just focus on one genre, but they try something _different_ just like how they _change_ their drink depends on their mood.

Ryujin jumped out from the car first when they arrived and Jisung followed her to get their luggage. Natsumi stayed at the front seat, trying to smile and be happy, even if she knew that their grandparents won't spare her attention just like how they give attention and love to her cousins.

Dowoon knocked at the window beside her. **"Let's go inside?"** He smiled at her. The smile that he flashes whenever he wants to give her assurance. Dowoon notices everything since they were kids, so he never leaves Natsumi alone in family gatherings, reunion, or even in outings. He loves his older cousin like a little sister.

Natsumi took a deep breath before she went inside with Dowoon. She knew they'd hug and kiss him on the cheek first. She knew they wouldn't talk to her that much.

 **"Oh, Natsu dear. We missed you, honey."** Her grandma said while hugging her after Dowoon. **"How's school? Did your grades get higher?"**

Natsu smiled. It was always been like that. They would always talk about her grades. They don't even ask how was her– if she was okay with her life or not.

**"Struggling to maintain a flat 1 or 1 point something grades, but I assure you'll have an engineer after two years."**

The old woman smiled and turned to her cousins. She excused herself and went to her room when she felt out of place. She felt like her grandma wasn't interested in her studies, her dreams– everything about her.

She heard footsteps walking upstairs, and suddenly, Jisung opened the door after knocking. **"Noona, what do you want for lunch?"**

**"I don't have the appetite, Jisung. Plus I ordered a lot earlier at McDonald's, right?"**

**"I see. Come down when you're hungry, okay?"**

**"Thanks, Sungie."**

He smiled made a thumbs up before leaving Natsumi in the room.

She walked towards the window and looked up at the sky, calming herself with the snow-like color clouds and the blue sky. Her mood was totally the opposite of the great weather.

* * *

Natsumi decided to go outside, went to the seashore to watch the sunset all alone. Her cousins were having fun with their grandma in the living area, watching an old movie that was aired like 40 or 50 years ago.

She sat on the white sand and wrote something using a small rod that she found while she walking around.

 _ **"Family.."** _A tear fell down on her right cheek when she mumbled the word she wrote on the sand. **"My parents love me, so are my cousins, my aunties, and uncles. Ain't complaining tho, but I wish my grandparents love me too the way they love my cousins."**

She wiped her tears with her left thumb and smiled sadly. The wind fled her hair, showing her pretty glowing face. The pink-ish and purple-ish colors of the sky reflected on her sparkling light brown eyes.

 **"Come on, Natsu! You promised yourself that you'll enjoy and be happy this summer!"** Sighing, she threw a pebble to the sea. **"I wish I'll be."**

**"Of course you'll be happy."**

Natsu turned her head slowly to her right and saw a guy sitting behind her, smiling so sweetly. _Genuine_ smile.

His hair was blonde. He has fair skin, tiny eyes, plump lips, sharp jawline, and his thin round glasses as at the tip of his pointed nose. He was a pretty guy. But he was skinny.

 **"Oh. Thanks."** She replied after examining the features of him and looked up at the sun that was slowly going down, slightly covered by some clouds.

Her heart was pounding when she saw the guy. Something was different. Or maybe something was wrong. No, something was with the guy.

She got curious, so she turned to him again and asked, **"Have we met before?"**

He smiled. **"I'm Jae. And I guess your name is Natsu."**

**"How did you know?"**

**"Heard you talking to yourself..?"**

**"Ya, when did you sit here?!"**

Jae scratched the back of his head, embarrassedly smiling. **"When I saw you crying. You were busy talking to yourself that you didn't notice me here."**

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders, stood up and was ready to leave when Jae chuckled.

**"Hi. Nice to meet you, Natsu."**

She raised her eyebrows. **"Nice to meet you too... Jae...?"**

 **"Yep. Jae."** He started to walk slowly as soon as he got up. **"See you again next time."**

She shook her head and watched Jae walking away from her. He was kinda weird, she thought. But she couldn't deny that his smile took away her sadness at that moment. He somehow made her happy with his smile.

* * *

 **"Natsu eonnie, wake up!"** Ryujin continued to shake Natsumi's body after several times of trying to wake her up. **"Get up and let's eat ramen!"**

A few strands of Natsumi's hair fell on her face when she sat on her bed. **"Eat ramen where?"** She asked with a sleepy tone. **"Come on, Ryujin, it's 6 am in the morning."**

 **"Uh-huh. We better get going because we'll travel for about 30 minutes."** The younger crossed her arms while pouting. **"Dowoon oppa and Jisung-ah are already preparing."**

**"Are they going with us?"**

**"Nope. They don't want to travel that far just to eat ramen. And they allowed us to go anywhere we want without them. Dowoon hyung will drive."** Jisung sat on the chair, drying his hair with a green towel.

 **"Oh, nice."** Natsumi grabbed her towel and rapidly went inside of their bathroom.

A _day_ with her cousins only. She was so sure that she'd enjoy that day because no one would make her feel _empty_ and _unloved_. No grannies with them for a day.

She wore her beige-colored sandals, black pants, and a pastel peach off-shoulder top. She also wore the silver necklace with a _moon_ pendant that Dowoon gave on her 21st birthday last year. And she used the small black sling bag that Ryujin gave to her last month from Japan.

 **"Woah, Natsu noona. I haven't seen you smile that wide since yesterday morning."** Jisung opened the front seat's door for her.

 **"Really? I didn't notice."** She chuckled when she hopped in. **"So, where are we going today?"**

Ryujin and Jisung sat down in the back seat, munching doughnuts that were baked by their grandma.

 **"Is there any café there? I want to eat cheesecake."** Jisung pouted.

 **"Wonpil's family runs a bakery, right?"** Natsumi fixed the seatbelt. **"Do you wanna say hi to Seungmin?"**

 **"Ah yes! I almost forgot that Seungmin's here."** They all laughed at Jisung for being so forgetful, and he was like that for already three days. **"Can we buy first before eating ramen?"**

 **"Sure. It's not far from here and we don't have any conflict in direction,"** Dowoon started the engine of their grandpa's 1959 Fiat 500 car. **"Oh, we have an old car here. We might arrive there by lunch or afternoon."**

 **"If grandpa's here, maybe he smacked your back because you made a bad joke about his precious car, Dowoon Hyung."** Jisung laughed so hard that it made the others laugh too.

After 10 minutes, they stopped at Kim's bakery to buy cheesecake and cookies. Wonpil and his family welcomed them and gave them another bag of cookies as a gift.

Dowoon invited Wonpil, and Jisung tried to invite Seungmin too, but they refused and said, _ **"It's cousins bonding time."**_. Natsumi promised that they could join them next time if Dowoon drove a bigger car.

Natsumi leaned her head on the headboard, watching every bushy tree they pass by. It was already 7:32 in the morning, and the sun was already scorching hot. The flowers at the sidewalks were blooming which made the street wonderful as the weather.

 **"It's kinda boring, I want to play music."** Ryujin, who was stretching her arms, grumbled.

 **"Unfortunately there's no Bluetooth in this car,** " Down snorted. **"Did someone brought a Bluetooth speaker?"**

 **"I did!"** Jisung exhilaratingly pulled out his small gray speaker from his bag. **"I knew this would happen so I put it in my bag. In case of music emergency."**

Ryujin played acoustic instrumental songs that perfectly fit their morning drive. They left the windows open so they could feel the warm fresh air that gives them the cool summer vibes they love.

Natsumi was counting the trees on her right side when a car blocked her sight. She rolled her eyes, but she realized who was the guy that was driving the red car.

 **"Jae...?"** She muttered.

 **"Huh? Are you saying something there, Natsu eonnie? Do you have a song request?"** Ryujin asked, scrolling through her playlist.

She shook her head smiling at her younger cousin and turned back to where the red car was.

Natsumi felt like everything stopped for a second when he saw Jae smiled before he passed their car.

There was something with the guy– she felt it, there was something with his smile, but _she_ _couldn't_ tell what.


End file.
